


The Commander in Heaven

by Hayluhalo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: Fanart inspired by Del_Rion's wonderful story "The Corrupt and The Pure".





	The Commander in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Corrupt and the Pure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230549) by [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion). 



> I thought that Tony would be pretty pissed with the commander after what he has done, haha.  
> So this was the result of that thought. I know he was mean as hell but I still wanted him to be happy. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr : [hayluhalo.tumblr.com](hayluhalo.tumblr.com)


End file.
